choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Scratch Mountain
Scratch Mountain (Japanese: スクラッチマウンテン Sukuratchimaunten) is the third area in Choro-Q HG 3, it is named after it's beautiful canyons and valleys. You require only 1 Flag to get into Scratch Mountain; from there you can warp to it through any other town via the start menu. Scratch Mountain 16.png Scratch Mountain 15.png Scratch Mountain 14.png Scratch Mountain 13.png Scratch Mountain 12.png Scratch Mountain 11.png Scratch Mountain 10.png Scratch Mountain 9.png Scratch Mountain 8.png Scratch Mountain 7.png Scratch Mountain 6.png Scratch Mountain 5.png Scratch Mountain 4.png Scratch Mountain 3.png Scratch Mountain 2.png Scratch Mountain 1.png Background Scratch Mountain has beautiful areas throughout the valley. A burnt orange sunset and a heavy emphasis on rocky surfaces indicates more of a settlement themed environment instead of a more traditional town or city. Caves, valley-pass and canyons are the natural landscapes of the town. Most of the homes within Scratch Mountain are separated and independently themed to either a Wigwam, a rock or wood based home. Inhabitants *Alex *Butch *Botch *ChoroMoa *Dex *Dokon *Dunk *Eleanor *Evelyn *Kellog *Hayden *Hotep *Ichijiko *Ikari *Isaac *Kofy *Layla *Marriot *MojaRico *O'Connell *Penelope *RisaRisa *Ryum *RT Shop (Scratch Mountain) *Solphino Local buildings *Dunk's house *Piano Bar *Scratch Shop *Scratch Museum *Research Museum *Ryum's house *Layla's house *Eleanor's house *Secret Hideout *Botch's house *Kofy's house *Butch's house *Cavern Biddings *Dunk : Books (Blue, Red and Green). The reward is the White Disk. *Solphino : Has a sore throat which can only be cured by the Future Medicine received by Dex after defusing the Time Bomb. The reward is a Dolphin Horn. *Kellog : Missing vase, his wife seems to have it, go back to him and his wife until she gives it back. The reward is a Tecchy Meter. *Hayden : He needs a job. Talk to him, then talk to Butch and back to Hayden. Butch will hire him. Go back to Butch and you will hear that Hayden isn't doing so well, encourage them both and Hayden will be hired. After that talk to Hayden to get a Spare Tyre (D-PART, Cosmetic) *Ichijiko : His brother has gone of to live in a cave and he is worried he is hungry, give the rice ball he gives to his brother, who lives in the cave left of the Asian Miracle cave. When you give the rice ball to his brother, his brother will foregive Ichijiko for leaving him. *Dex : Time Bomb. First, complete a few questions of Duck's quiz (Requires about 15 Flags) and you will get a Star-Shaped Rock, give this rock to Dex and he will give you the medicine for Solphino, give you a UFO horn and tell you about the Air Floater prototype. *Butch : Work. You can hire Hayden to him to later recieve the Spare Tyre after persuading each other to work harder. *Marriot : Marriot guards the boulder to MojaRico. He tells you that you have to be pure of heart to be able to move it. Simply win a lot of a races and do a lot of biddings for said boulder to move. Trivia *The Falls are initially sealed off by a boulder and guarded by Marriot who tells you the only way to move said boulder is to be both pure of heart and a good racer. To move this boulder, simply race enough times and do a variety of Biddings for the people of every town. You don't have to do all of them, but roughly 25 flags with a few major sidequests can prove enough. Once the boulder is moved, standing in the water is MojaRico; talking to him will give you the Spare Gas (D-Part) which gives you triple fuel for the Jet-Turbine. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Settlements